Crongg
Origin Story The Crongg is a group of crusaders that worship their leader and lord, "Crongg" a normal man but yet treated like a god above the rest. Jasper Dulahime Crongg, the lord and leader of The Crongg leads his crusade into the open lands in hope of helping the ones who have fallen, converting them to crongg. Jasper or better known as Lord Crongg during the "BM war" found Orion (Before the founding of The Crongg) Orion helped him and his people saving them for only god knows why. Crongg then later heard of Orion's death, only to fill himself with anger and spite towards the factions, bringing himself to start what we like to call "The Grand Crusade!". The Crusade is still going on and is being lead by, Jack Alfred Crongg brother and kin to Jasper Dulahime Crongg. From this they both move forwards and are ready to strike at all who get in the way of them, and their crusade. Orion was the trigger, for when he died they felt a sorrow that no man could feel by a normal standard. Crongg is strongg, Crongg is strongg, Orion never did anything wrongg. Class Information -What are the weapons based off of? Big, heavy weapons. All of Crongg's classes use tech and brute strength to wield. -What are all of Crongg's classes? At the time of writing this article, there are no official Crongg classes. However, there are some classes that they have "stolen" for Crongg. These classes are: * Enigma * Heavy * Krellis * Earth Breaker * Egg Specialist * Destroyer * Juggernaut * Divider Here is an idea for an official Crongg class: The ideal Crusher Gauntlets: Think big gauntlets, when I say this imagine a arch around the back of the gauntlets that circulate the power source. When fully powered you smash the gauntlets on the ground and produce a giant wave of energy that stuns the people around them. But if you get ahold of someone with this gauntlets you can fling them very far away, with a burst of energy sending them at bullet speeds dealing damage to them and anyone else. If you aim the gauntlet the arch will send off a beam of EMP energy to disable the target infront of them. Lastly with a grasp of your fist when at full energy you rip into the ground pulling out a giant piece of rock that when thrown would crush a human then and there, but it would take some time to pull it out even at full power. But luck has it that when you would pull out the huge chuck of rock you resonate a aura of energy that knocks away from you as you pull it. Lastly the gauntlet can be used to scale the walls with its pure amount of raw power held in it, so you can rip into a wall and climb it. These gauntlets are based off of Bullet and Iron Tager's weapons (both from the BlazBlue series). Crongg Family Tree Jasper Dulahime Crongg and Jack Edwards Crongg. Brothers and the heads of the Crongg family . Erin Reinhardt Crongg is the second cousin to them both. Head enforcer of the family, works under Jasper's name. References * The official Crongg Discord Category:Lore/Factions